Pelo que vale a pena
by Ci-chan
Summary: [1x2  yaoi  fluffy] Duo está inseguro em relação ao sentimento de Heero, e o japonês vai tentar de todas as formas aplacar com as dúvidas de seu amante.


**Pelo que vale a pena**

"_Não é pelo seu mau-humor matinal ou pelas reclamações sem sentido que sempre nos levam a brigas maiores._

_Não é pela sua 'maravilhosa' capacidade de comunicação e socialização que 'sempre me deixam morrendo de ciúmes' muito menos elo seu quase inexistente bom senso de organização. _

_Suas manias e infantilidades, a maneira desleixada como você se senta no tapete em frente a televisão com um pacote de batatas fritas na mão e assiste a qualquer desenho animado que estiver passando e a cara emburrada que você faz quando abre a geladeira e vê que seu iogurte favorito acabou, isso me enlouquece._

_Sua impontualidade e falta de compromisso com suas obrigações me estressam._

_Seu gosto por hambúrgueres enormes, doces, massas, refrigerantes; sua insistência em amarrar os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo para cuidar do jardim; sua fixação por gibis e revistas em quadrinhos; sua necessidade de fazer piadas sobre todas as coisas; os apelidos ridículos que arruma pra mim; tudo isso entre tantas outras coisas que só você faz, elevam minha raiva a níveis inatingíveis. _

_Mas nada disso, nenhuma dessas coisas fazem com que eu deixe de amar você, muito pelo contrário, elas tornam especiais todos os motivos pelos quais eu te amo._

_Quando você vê que ainda estou na cama e sorri, depois de ter xingado meio mundo e quebrado o centésimo despertador apenas por ter acordado cedo ou quando me pede desculpas depois de uma briga feia por motivos idiotas._

_O jeito que você me olha quando está distraído de uma conversa e quando me apresenta para os amigos novos como 'a primeira e única maravilha do mundo' ou o beijo de tirar o fôlego que me dá quando acho algo realmente importante no meio de suas bagunças. _

_Quando você percebe que estou no sofá te observando e levanta do tapete para se aninhar em meu colo e continuar vendo seus desenhos e comendo suas batatas ou os telefonemas que recebo durante o trabalho, em seus dias de folga, com você me dizendo o quanto me ama algumas vezes antes de me pedir para passar no supermercado na volta e comprar iogurte._

_Os dias em que você finge não ouvir o despertador tocar apenas para eu ter que te acordar com um beijo, que muito provavelmente vira uma sessão de amassos e quase sempre faz com que percamos uma missão importante e levemos uma bronca de Lady Une sobre responsabilidade, mas que eu vou apenas fingir estar com raiva, porque cada momento desses é especial._

_As vezes em que você me pede para cozinhar e come toda a 'comida saudável' que eu preparo só para eu ter um bom motivo de te levar na sorveteria depois do almoço, quando você chega do jardim todo sujo de terra e me pede ajuda para lavar os cabelos, os domingos em que me leva uma bandeja de café na cama e espera pacientemente que eu termine de comer tudo e comece a ler o jornal para que eu te dê a parte dos quadrinhos, sua espontaneidade e capacidade de transformar um momento difícil no mais suportável quanto possível, a voz manhosa com que pronuncia um 'boa noite Hee-love' antes de afundar o rosto em meu peito e dormir profundamente. _

_Esses sim, e muitos outros, são os motivos pelos quais eu te amo._

_Pelos sorrisos doces, os beijos apaixonados, os abraços aconchegantes..._

_Pelos olhares... Pelos toques... Pelo sentimento..._

_Pelos momentos compartilhados e por tudo aquilo que é mais importante..._

_Pelo que vale a pena!!!"_

- Duo, abre a porta, vai. Já deu, chega de manha. – Heero estava a mais de meia hora na porta do quarto e o americano não abria por nada. Havia passado a noite toda trancado no quarto, sem falar ou comer, o que o deixava ainda mais preocupado.

-Você por acaso leu a carta que eu coloquei aí em baixo?... Qual é, Duo, você não vai querer que eu repita tudo de novo, vai?... Vamos, amor, eu sei que você sabe disso tudo há muito tempo. Sempre foi você, só você.

Parou de falar achando que Duo havia dormido, mas um ruído alto de algo sendo quebrado o fez desistir da idéia. Sabendo que o amante estava acordado, continuou.

-Você sabe que as vezes você me irrita. Na verdade, me irrita mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas nenhuma dessas outras pessoas, nenhuma delas jamais me fará sentir o que você faz... Eu não quero que você mude, Duo, eu não preciso disso. É esse americano irritante que eu quero do meu lado. É esse americano irritante que faz eu me sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo apenas por me deixar amá-lo e me amar também... Você é o único que me faz rir, o único que me faz ir a parques de diversões, o único que me faz tomar refrigerantes e comer pizzas, o único que me faz sair para dançar, o único...

Parou com seu monólogo para ver um descabelado e envergonhado Duo abrir a porta e colocar somente a cabeça para o lado de fora.

-O único... – ele disse, querendo saber o resto da sentença de Heero.

-O único que me faz dizer 'Eu te amo' e o único pra quem essas palavras serão sempre totalmente sinceras.

A expressão maravilhada do americano foi logo substituída por uma mais envergonhada ainda. Saiu completamente do quarto e deu um sorriso torto para Heero antes de tirar as mãos das costas e revelar os cacos de um raríssimo dragão polonês miniatura de porcelana que fazia parte da coleção de Heero, que estava completa graças a Relena.

-Me desculpa Hee-chan, mas eu esbarrei sem querer na estante dos dragões e não consegui segurar esse. Eu não queria ter quebrado.

E só o que Heero pôde fazer foi rir. Sabia que Duo estava mentindo, que ele, provavelmente, havia ficado muito feliz em retirar o dragão da estante e jogá-lo no chão apenas por ter sido um presente de Relena, mas não conseguia ficar com raiva, não sabendo que aquele americano ciumento era somente dele, e que poderia quebrar sua coleção todinha se isso o fizesse se sentir melhor, porque só o que ele queria era que o sorriso de Duo Maxwell estivesse sempre iluminando sua vida.

-Tudo bem, Duo, não precisa se preocupar, eu peço outro para Relena depois.

-Yuy, se eu me trancar nesse quarto de novo, o próximo discurso vai ter que ser bem melhor que o que você fez agora.

Heero riu junto a Duo e o puxou pelo braço para um abraço apertado. Não pensava em sua vida longe daquela bola de energia que era o namorado, e sabia que aquela insegurança era fruto de sua própria falta de atenção, mas estava disposto a mostrar todos os dias para ele o quanto ele era especial e o quanto estava feliz por tê-lo sempre ali.

-Eu amo você, Duo.

-Eu também te amo Hee-baby, e desculpa por ter duvidado disso, mas é que...

-Shhhh... Só não faça isso de novo, nunca duvide do que eu sinto – disse, apertando Duo em seus braços e trazendo seus lábios para um beijo doce e apaixonado, que poderia durar uma eternidade se os olhos violetas não tivessem sido abertos de repente e o olhado com uma expressão que sempre deixou Heero com medo.

-Hummm, Hee-chan? – perguntou inocentemente, o que fez Heero sentir aquele frio na espinha. – Acho que nós estamos atrasados de novo.

Heero olhou no relógio e constatou que já havia passado de oito e meia. Deu uma olhada de cima a baixo em Duo e captou no outro o mesmo olhar, o mesmo desejo escondido nas íris ametista. Aproximou-se devagar, o enlaçou pela cintura e disse baixo em seu ouvido.

-Sabe, Duo. O dia de hoje foi muito cansativo e nós dois precisamos de um descanso, você não acha?

Selou seus lábios mais uma vez, levantou suas pernas para se entrelaçarem em sua cintura e o carregou até a cama que dividiam. Mostraria para Duo o que realmente era o importante em sua vida, e esperava sanar de vez com todas as duvidas do americano.

Sabia que era um caminho longo, mas faria por ele, assim como faria qualquer outra coisa que o deixasse feliz. Porque isso é o que realmente vale a pena.

**Owari **

**Notas da Cissy: **Eu sei que devia estar escrevendo 'Amor de Primavera' mas eu estou completamente atolada de serviço e sem tempo de colocar as idéias no papel. Essa fic foi um presente de aniversário que ganhei da Bibis e que resolvi postá-la aqui, com a devida autorização é claro.

Mas espero que gostem e que mandem reviwes que serão repassados para a Bibis, que é a coisinha mais apertável do mundo, depois do Duo.

Beijos e Beijos

Até a próxima.


End file.
